(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is a technique in which a component, such as a document or an image, included in an electronic document is associated with associated-component information about a different component, such as the title or a document related to the component, and in which the associated-component information is used to search for the component.